<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writer's Block by inkyopolis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094346">Writer's Block</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyopolis/pseuds/inkyopolis'>inkyopolis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hiveswap, Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bandom - Freeform, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dancing, Edgeplay, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Metafiction, Oral Sex, Popstars, Real Troll Fic, Self-Insert, Sex Toys, Singing, Story within a Story, rails that pail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyopolis/pseuds/inkyopolis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day you finally do it. You are writing THE STORY. THE STORY you keep tucked away for when you’re feeling low. THE STORY you’ve meticulously plotted every detail of as you drift asleep. THE STORY that’s been at the tip of your fingertips (among other extremities) for months.</p><p>Your name is Zebede Tongva, and today is the day you write the most epic Hatched2Dance reader-insert RTF the world has ever seen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Hatched2Dance, Zebede Tongva - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Writer's Block</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day you <em> finally </em> do it. You are writing <em> THE STORY </em> . <em> THE STORY </em> you keep tucked away for when you’re feeling low. <em> THE STORY </em> you’ve meticulously plotted every detail of as you drift asleep. <em> THE STORY </em> that’s been at the tip of your fingertips (among other extremities) for months.</p><p>Your name is Zebede Tongva, and today is the day you write the most epic Hatched2Dance reader-insert RTF the world has ever seen.</p><p>But then, the ever-annoying critic inside your head pipes up. ‘<em>What if no-one likes it?’ </em></p><p>“Someone out there is going to like it, going to LOVE it! Even if it’s just one person!” you exclaim to your empty hive. </p><p><em> ‘Yeah, but remember what happened with your Cirava RTF self-insert fic? </em>’</p><p>You cringe. Cirava was never, EVER, supposed to see that. That was meant for you and your small circle of friends on <em> textbuckets.torg, </em> the fan-created, fan-run archive for fun fan-stories. It just so happens many of those stories involve scandalous kissing and pitch that the mainstream doesn’t like (and okay, yeah, buckets and murder and all that too). But...it’s not <em> your </em> fault a bunch of buzzkills thought it would be funny to spam it into Cirava’s livestream chat! And it’s not <em> your </em> fault that Cirava reacted badly and made an entire call-out video where they (without mentioning you explicitly) talked about “certain people online taking things way too far.” </p><p>That… was not so good.</p><p>It would at least have been a little neater if you’d at least heard Cirava say your name on stream. They’re so cool.</p><p>But still, not your fault!!</p><p>The critic chimes in again. ‘<em>Or... maybe it was kinda your fault? Maybe it was the universe’s way of punishing you for doing things you shouldn’t be doing, like neglected your bees to work on this nonsense. Or pretending what it would be like to go on a date with Cirava who is so clearly so much cooler and far superior to you. Or even thinking about what you’d like to do with them </em> <b> <em>after</em> </b> <em> a date. Maybe these bad things happen because you’re a bad troll.’ </em>’ </p><p>You sigh and slump in your chair. The enthusiasm you had for writing this just thirty seconds ago is already gone. </p><p>But you can’t <em> help </em> dreaming up these scenarios, so it can’t totally be your fault. The stories in your head fill the day: those bored moments when you’re tending to your bees! And, okay, maybe the lonely moments when you think about what it would be like to be friends with trolls who would never talk to you in a million years! And okay, yeah, maybe it’s more smooching, pailing, or maybe even some messy blurred quadrants sometimes, but those stories make you feel good about yourself and like you could maybe in some successful quads someday!</p><p>You sit up a little bit, feeling some energy coming back. </p><p>‘<em>Maybe… I just need some inspiration,’ </em>you try telling yourself. </p><p>You alt-tab over to QuadTube and click on the big red “Start Playlist” button. </p><p>The rhythmic bass of a kick drum works your eardrum and you start to shimmy in your chair. Four beats, the call to the dance floor. Silhouettes flash across the screen set to the staccato pace. </p><p>You close your eyes, having memorized the video, frame by frame. </p><p>As the confident tenor of group-leader and general badboy Leetuk comes in, the hair on your arm stands on end. </p><p>
  <em> ~Oh baby, you’re the only one for me. Oh baby, can’t you see~ </em>
</p><p>The barrel-chested indigo Heecul brings in a low harmony.</p><p>
  <em> ~Oh baby, when I look at you, I feel weak in the knees~ </em>
</p><p>Shy-boy Keebim, the preppiest (and maybe prettiest) of the bunch follows the round.</p><p><em> ~Oh baby, won’t you please, spend the night with me~ </em> </p><p>In your minds eye, all three stand in squad formation: cool highblood Leetuk, in his yellow and orange suit with his purple glasses pulled down to the tip of his nose; absolute unit Heecul with his arms folded across his chest; and Keebim, with his swoopy floof of black hair, kneeling down and looking straight into your soul with those tender doe-eyes. </p><p>You open your eyes and, on the screen, it’s exactly as you pictured. </p><p>Deep down you <em> know </em> H2D is a slick, carefully managed and produced pop-sensation, put together as a trio so that the listener always imagines themselves completing the quad. And yeah, sure they are controlled by The Empresses’ vast media stardom empire, created to distract from the monstrous injustices and inequalities of modern life created by her political and economic system. But who cares? Not you, that’s for sure. Gosh they are handsome!</p><p>Seeing them there on the screen makes your heart feel so incredibly warm and full it might overflow.</p><p>You take a deep breath in a steel yourself. You: ZEBEDE TONGVA are ready to write some <em> smut </em>. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>You log into your <em> textbuckets.org </em> account under your pseudonym, xXx_buzzinmybonnet_xXx and click <b> <em>Start New Text-Bucket.</em> </b></p><p>The cursor blinks on the page.</p><p>‘<em>Title… title… </em> ’ you think. ‘ <em> That’s always the hardest part. How do I pick something appropriate that lets people know what’s going to happen while still being mysterious… </em>’</p><p>“Hatched2Bucket” you type out. </p><p class="block"><em>Hatched2Bucket</em><br/>
<br/>
Summary: You, READER, have just gotten the most amazzzing news of your life: you won the H2D #1 worldwide fan competition!!! 1st row, center stage seatz, PLUS a backstage pass for after the show. And you, READER, are in for the NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE. z&gt;:) </p><p>‘<em>Yay, that’s good. Just enough of a tease.’ </em> you think. <em>  ‘Okay, what’s next here… tags… tags… </em>’ You pause for a second. You never want to give away what happens in the tags, but you do always want your readers to know what they are getting into. Such are the tensions of life. You key-in:</p><p class="block">“Leetuk♦Heecul♦Keebim♥Reader, Reader insert, Bandom, Romance, Dancing, Singing, Popstars, Superfan, Quad-completion, Gangbang, Rails That Pail Together, PWP, Bucketless Pailing, RTF, Oral Sex, Nook Sex, Double Penetration” </p><p>Just writing the tags makes your bulge twitch in anticipation. You swallow hard and rub your tree-trunk thighs together a little bit, the friction from your shorts feeling good against your crotch. </p><p>“No. No. I can’t start that yet. I’ll stop writing and will lose interest. This is happening today. I’m finally writing this TODAY,” you declare, hoping that by saying it aloud, it’ll come true. </p><p class="block">Forward from the author: “hiiiiii everybuzzy!!! sorry itz been a while since i wrote anything :( thingz have been bizy!!!! but i’m back and i hope you like this!! z:D remember to replace -READER- with your own name and -YOUR FAVORITE SONG- with your favorite song for a more immerzhive experience!!!!”  </p><p>Okay, now… how to start? It’s gotta be something that grabs the reader right away. </p><p class="block">A young man stands in his bedroom.</p><p>That seems kind of familiar? You can’t place your finger on where you’ve heard it before though. Oh well, good enough for now!</p><p class="block">The dinging sound of a message on your palmhusk stirs you from whatever it was you were just thinking about. It’s a message! Excellent. You, -READER-, don’t get too many messages out in these parts. Being a milkbeast farmer sure is lonely work! So that’s why you are so excited about this. <br/>
<br/>
You open up the message and can’t believe your eyes! It’s a message from H2D!! You’ve won the super fan competition that you, -READER-, entered into a few weeks ago! All you had to do was setup a camera and record a video about all the H2D facts you know, how long you’ve been following their career, why you like H2D and how important they are to your life, and how you start and end your day with H2D videos and think about them at just about every waking second of your life! So impressed by your devotion and fandom, H2D is giving you front-row, center stage seats, and is inviting you backstage after to meet the them all!!<br/>
<br/>
You start to hyperventilate just a bit. What a dream come true! There have to be millions of H2D fans (maybe, <b> <em>gasp</em> </b>, billions!), but you, -READER-, are now officially their BIGGEST FAN! z:D You start to go through your closet and plan what you are going to wear to impress them!<br/>
<br/>
~~~<br/>
<br/>
It’s the night of the show -READER- and you got up early this morning to take care of everything on the farm. It’s a hard job, but the smile on your face knowing you are going to have the time of your life tonight makes everything a little easier today. <br/>
<br/>
You have to call a scuttlebuggy to take you the two hours into the city, but it gives you a chance to listen to the H2D’s six-album discography on the ride. You really hope they play your favorite song, “-YOUR FAVORITE SONG-.” You LOVE that one and thought that somehow they wrote it with you, -READER-, in mind. <br/>
<br/>
You get to the concert hall and an usher leads you to your FRONT ROW seat. The crowd rumbles with excitement as the lights go down. You are on your feet instantly. The stage is totally black. And then, READER, it happens. The first riff of -YOUR FAVORITE SONG- chimes out and the whole arena is showered in a blinding white light. CONFETTI CANNONS EXPLODE!!! And then, <b> <em>there they are</em> </b> . Singing -YOUR FAVORITE SONG-, and you <em> know </em> they are playing it for you. <br/>
</p><p>You pause. It’s been a while and you forgot how hard writing is! That’s like… almost 400 words and you’ve not even got to the good stuff yet. Sometimes you just want to skip ahead to the steamy stuff, but you know that an important part of storytelling is building up a compelling universe and little tension… or whatever. And speaking of, you fidget a bit in your chair. It really is getting warmer in here, just sitting here in front of your computer, thinking about H2D. You unzip your hoodie so it’s half-way open, making sure to run a hand inside to give the gentle curve of your soft pec a squeeze. <br/>
</p><p class="block">The lightshow is amazing and hearing H2D live is so much better than listening to it on your earbuds. The way Leetuk, Heecul, and Keebim harmonize makes it feel like there’s a hive of happy bees in your chest!<br/>
<br/>
And their dancing! It’s somehow even more amazing than in their videos!! Some of the songs have entirely new choreography that you’d never seen them do before! And, well -READER-, some of their moves are even more scandalous. The way they keep looking at each other. Like they want to kiss each other from across the stage. <br/>
<br/>
But then, there are these moments where it feels like all the tension between them is actually directed at you -READER-. Like when Heecul, who is normally doing his usual blueblood stand-offish and aloof thing, kneels down to sing the chorus of “Grubby Love” right at <b>you</b> . And the way he glistens ever so slightly under the red lights pulsing in the arena. Well, you don’t mind saying that your face was turning a little red. You’d worried that the other audience members might be getting a little bit jealous with all the attention that you, -READER-, are getting. But then you remember that they chose <b>you</b> as their <b> <em>number one fan!!!!</em> </b> <br/>
</p><p>You pause, taking a deep breath out. Okay, this is starting to go where you want it to. And as a reward to yourself, you are going to let yourself indulge for… just a second. You run your hands down under your waistband, curling two stubby fingers around your engorged bulge, sliding the slickness back and forth for a few short strokes. Just enough to keep the creative juices flowing. </p><p class="block">H2D does not one, not two, but THREE encores, brought back on stage each time by the wild calls from the crowd for more, MORE. And truth be told, part of you doesn’t want the concert to ever end. You want to live inside this concert <em> forever </em>. But then again, your night isn’t over -READER-. You still get to go backstage!<br/>
<br/>
As the lights go up in the arena and the crowd begins to dissipate, a huge muscle-bound troll with “SECURITY” on his shirt comes up to you and asks, “Are you -READER-?” <br/>
<br/>
You say you are.<br/>
<br/>
“Follow me please. The band is ready for you.”<br/>
<br/>
‘<em>The band is ready. For you! </em>’ you think, giddy as a grub.  <br/>
</p><p>Your bulge aches, calling out for your hand again. ‘<em>Not yet. Notttttt yet,’ </em>you think. </p><p class="block">The backstage area has all kinds of trolls running equipment every which way. And sitting there, a towel around each other necks, are H2D <b> <em>in the flesh!!!</em> </b><br/>
<br/>
Badboy high-blood Leetuk walks over to you, pulls his purple shades down on his nose, and coolly says, “It’s so great to meet our biggest fan!” <br/>
<br/>
He’s so nice! You’d heard that he was secretly nice--that he just has to play a kind of meanish guy in the band. And the way he greets you confirms it!!<br/>
<br/>
You blush, “It’s so great to meet YOU. I mean, wow!! That was an amazing performance--” but Keebim chimes in. “Let’s go back to the green room so we can all get our chance to talk to you more where it’s not so noisy.” <br/>
<br/>
As he leads the way back to their private backstage room you can’t help but look at his…<br/>
</p><p>You swallow, picturing Keebim’s sumptuous little rump. You slide your hand back into your shorts and give your aching bulge a few quick strokes. ‘<em>Okay… maybe it’s time for a little extra help. To really… get lost in the scene </em>.’ You reach into your desk drawer and pull out a modestly sized teal-colored vibrating egg. You fiddle with it for a second, then it clicks on with a satisfying whirr. In less than a second, you’re nudging the slick rubber bullet against your nook, the device’s humming sending nice ripples through your body. Closing your eyes, you draw in a breath and gingerly slide it in. </p><p class="block">Back in the green room, Heecul pours everyone a drink. “So you’re a milkbeast farmer?” He asks. <br/>
<br/>
“Oh, yeah, haha,” you say, a little embarrassed they remembered that from your fan-video!<br/>
<br/>
“That’s so cool!” Keebim seems barely able to contain his excitement. <br/>
<br/>
“That’s… cool?” you ask, a little surprised.<br/>
<br/>
“Definitely!” Leetuk agrees. “We’re around music-people all day. Do you have any idea how exhausting that is?” <br/>
<br/>
“Oh no, I guess I hadn’t thought about that,” you admit.<br/>
<br/>
Heecul comes around behind you and starts rubbing your shoulders. “It’s true. All day long it’s rehearse, rehearse, rehearse. We never get a chance to meet our real fans, the ones living real lives in the real work. And it took us all the way until now to meet our biggest fan in the world, you, -READER-!”<br/>
<br/>
You blush. “Well, geez.”<br/>
<br/>
Leetuk smiles. “And when we saw your video explaining why you were our top fan -READER-, we realized two things. First, that we HAD to meet you. And second, that we were all feeling a bit… well…” he bites his lip coyly. <br/>
<br/>
All the signs you thought you read into at the concert but weren’t sure about were true!!! You clear your throat, not wanting to sound too eager. “Flushed?”<br/>
<br/>
Heecul leans down and gives you a gentle kiss on the neck. His big muscly arms wrap around you. “To say the least.”<br/>
</p><p>As the little electronic ball hums away inside you, you imagine what you would do if Heecul kissed you like that. Probably melt on the spot. That’s good! You should use that.</p><p class="block">You melt on the spot as Heecul embraces you. And slowly, you can feel him rocking his hips into yours, pressing his aching bulge against your hind-side. Your lips curl into a smile and you draw in a sharp breath.<br/>
<br/>
And then, there’s another set of arms around you, entwining you like creeper-vine. It’s Leetuk and he’s giving you quick butterfly kisses on your neck.<br/>
<br/>
“Gosh, it’s getting a little warm in here,” you remark between gasps. “Maybe we should all take off our clothes?” <br/>
<br/>
Keebim gives you a shyboy smile as he pulls his shirt up off his head. His frame is slender, but defined from all dancing he does. He goes for his pants and then you see <b> <em>it</em> </b>. Maybe the biggest bulge you’ve ever seen!!! Keebim, the shy one, the smallest of the group, the gentle soul, has a glistening bulge that must be thirteen-inches long!!!! <br/>
<br/>
The amazement must show on your face because, as Heecul helps you out of your clothes, he chirrs, “Don’t worry, we will get you warmed up for him.” <br/>
<br/>
Then, tender lips press into your own, and a tongue sneaks in to explore your mouth. After a second, Leetuk pulls away and says, “Oh I love your mouth -READER-. Now let me show you what I can do with mine...” Waves of warm breath trickle down your body matched by the slightest bit of scratch of facescruff. Then, next thing you know, Leetuk is swallowing your bulge whole. At the same time, you gasp as you feel Heecul’s bulge press against your nook’s opening. Your nooklips part, letting the blueblood in.<br/>
</p><p>You’re unable to stifle a moan. ‘<em>This is getting really good </em> ,’ you think.  You reach down and work your bulge in brisk strokes for a few seconds, thinking about Leetuk’s thin and perfect lips wrapped around your base. The image brings you dangerously to the cliff’s edge and you manage to let go just in the knick of time, keeping the orgasm at bay, at least for a little while longer. ‘ <em> Have to be careful, </em>’ you chide yourself.</p><p class="block">You rock back against the large man’s waist, careening your hips back and forth while at the same time pushing yourself into the heat of Leetuk’s mouth. And then the third body, Keebim, joins next to you and kisses you as Leetuk did just a minute ago. You reach down with your free hand and wrap your hand around his thirteen-inch(!!!) bulge. You can’t even get your hand closed around it. All this attention is focused on you and you’re starting to feel overwhelmed. <br/>
<br/>
You can feel yourself getting close, so so close as Heecul jams and slams into you, Leetuk swallowing you down in perfect harmony. You drew in a sharp breath, hold it, trying to stave off the inevitable, but it’s impossible. <br/>
<br/>
“Oh… oh… I’m gonna” you manage to sputter. <br/>
<br/>
Heecul rasps into your ear, “Yes… Yes -READER-!” It’s all too much and you gush rope after rope of hot, sticky fluid into Leetuk’s mouth. It’s so much it starts to spill out of the side of his mouth, making lewd noises as it hits the floor. He finally pulls off you and swallows. ‘<em>Wow, he looks even hotter with a face full of cum, </em>’ you think, nastily. <br/>
<br/>
“Fuck that was hot,” he cries, sucking in breath. <br/>
<br/>
“Oh fuck guys,” Heecul moans as his humping into you starts getting more and more erratic. “FUCK!” he exclaims, and then you feel his blueblood seed splash inside your nook.<br/>
<br/>
Heecul slides out of you and a warm gush of spent genetic material runs down your leg. “I think our number 1 fan is ready for you Keebim,” he chirps coyly. Keebim gives you a gentle peck on the cheek and slides behind you. He pushes in slowly, stopping to ask if you are okay. You swallow, he’s way more than you’ve ever had before, but you know you can do this. You, -READER-, <b> <em>believe in yourself</em> </b>. <br/>
<br/>
You let out a small moan, “Please… please give me everything.”<br/>
<br/>
Keebim responds by pushing in, and -READER-, you have never felt this complete in your entire life. <br/>
</p><p>You pull your bulge completely out of your pants and just let it rest there for a second. You are so close to finishing this but you want nothing in the world more than to just get those few strokes in that would send you flying over the edge. You squeeze all the muscles in your thighs and torso, feeling your body close around the vibrating ball inside you. The flex pushes a glob of pre-cum out the tip of your bulge. Feeling desperate, you let yourself touch your fingertip to one puddle, and the intensity of the sensation is nearly too much. </p><p>You have to finish this, quick.</p><p class="block">Leetuk is in front of you again, staring you down as you openly pant. “Let’s see if we can really make this a party.” And before you realize what he’s implying, he’s got himself lined up at your nook too! <br/>
<br/>
‘<em>Both of them? At the same time?!? There’s no way you can do that, </em>’ you think.<br/>
<br/>
But you GASP loudly as he slides the tip in and now both Leetuk and Keebim’s monster dong are inside you. It is INTENSE. They’re bulges squirm inside you, wrapping around each other in an intricate, carnal dance routine no music station could ever air. <br/>
<br/>
Your thinkpan empties out. You feel reduced to some primal, primordial troll, only capable of being bred. And it feels so good--the two entwined bulges stuffing your nook like a gratitude-day birdbeast. <br/>
<br/>
“Oh -READER-!” Keebim murmurs, “Oh god you feel SO GOOD.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah -READER-, gonna fill you up.” Leetuk trills against your neck. <br/>
<br/>
And somehow it feels like they’re bulges are getting <b>even bigger</b> as they start a chorus of moans. <br/>
<br/>
Even Heecul, catching his breath on the couch cheers, “Yeah, give it to -READER-, give it to our number 1 fan!!”<br/>
<br/>
And right when you think your body can’t take any more, Keebim shakes behind you, “OH OH -READER-, I’M GONNA--” and the flood dam breaks as he unleashes his torrent of seed. Leetuk’s eyes close and he shudders, “OH---OH ME TOO!” and he begins to quake, then pours his hot ropes into you. <br/>
</p><p>“SHIT!” you exclaim, unable to fight it any longer. You push back away from your desk, nearly knocking yourself out of your rolling chair, immediately wrapping both hands around your twitching bulge. The buzzing inside your body, compounded by you imagining Keebim AND Leetuk filling you up at the same time is just too much. You don’t even make it more than three strokes before the pulse shoots through your body like an arrow. You throw your head back in ecstasy as a geyser of cum shoots into the air like a fountain show. It splats down on your chest, caught by the edges of your hoodie. You laugh a little as the waves of orgasm ebb and fade, the bliss of endorphins rushing through your body. </p><p>“Oh jeez,” you pant, looking down at the mess you’ve made of your hoodie. That’s definitely going to need to be washed. You shake your head and wipe your hands roughly on the cloth--might as well. You stand up and step out of your shorts (which, if you had been thinking straight, should probably have taken off to begin with) and squat down a bit. You relax for a second, letting gravity pull the buzz-toy out of your nook. It hits the floor with the wet thud and you add it to the pile of things you need to clean.</p><p>You swallow and look around the room. </p><p>‘<em>The story. Right. </em>’</p><p class="block">Leetuk and Keebim slide out of you slowly and there’s a sloppy and wet -plap- sound as their excess squirts out of your nook. They hug your body closely, and even Heecul comes in for some of the hugging action.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you want to come on tour with us -READER-?” Leetuk asks.<br/>
<br/>
Keebim gets a look in his eye like an eager troll on his hatching-day, waiting to unwrap a present. “We could do this after every show! With our top-fan! You, -READER-.”<br/>
<br/>
There’s part of you that wants nothing more in the world. But deep down, you know that the glitzy touring life of the best band in all of Alternia may not be for you. You’re just a small-town farmer, not cut out for showbiz. And so you tell them exactly that. “I… love you all. I love you Heecul. And I love you Keebim. And I love you Keebim. But I’m just a small-town farmer. I have important responsibilities. I have to take care of my milkbeasts. Alternian society might collapse if I were to shirk my responsibilities.”<br/>
<br/>
Heecul sighs and nods solemnly. “It’s true. The work you do is so important.” They all nod and sigh.<br/>
<br/>
“But…” you say. “I will always--<b> <em>always</em> </b>--be your biggest fan. I will always buy your records, and watch your vids, and I’ll be front and center at every show when you are anywhere nearby.”<br/>
<br/>
They all smile. “And everytime we sing -YOUR FAVORITE SONG- we will be thinking about you -READER-. We love you.”<br/>
<br/>
THE END<br/>
</p><p>You smile. That ending was a little bit sad, but also kind of happy. And that balance feels right. </p><p>You finish out: </p><p class="block"> “End-notes: “i wrote this kinda quickly, sorry for any typoz!! hope you enjoy z:)”</p><p>-----</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>